Wicked 4th Grade
by MagicalIrishMusician
Summary: What would happen if the main characters from Wicked lived in Southpark?


AN: I do not own any of the rights to any of the TV shows or movies mentioned. Nor do I own any of the rights to Wicked. Please R & R, hope you enjoy this goofy story.

It was a beautiful day in Colorado; four best friends were waking up to an exciting school day. The fourth graders were great friends despite the differences in gender and the concern for cooties. The close friends were Fiyero Cartman, Galinda Marsh, Elphaba Broflovski, and Boq McCormick. They were on their way to the best class ever, history also known as naptime. Something was very different about class today; however, they had a _new teacher._

"Ah hithstory class, my favorite snooze fethst of the day." Fiyero said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Ya know sometimes the teacher says some good stuff."

Fiyero ignored Elphaba's comment. "I wonder what I'm going to dream about thiths time?"

Galinda was double-checking her hair in the mirror. "Finally! My hair is perfect, now we can go to class."

Boq mumbled through his jacket, but the phrase 'you're hair is never perfect' can be heard…or was it 'you're hair is always perfect'?

The four friends walk into class and take their seats. With a flash of smoke the principal appears. "Good morning children! Unfortunately your previous history teacher has died of boredom from teaching history for so long. Today I would like to introduce your new teacher. Ms. Morrible!" With another puff of smoke he disappears.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Seriously? We are too old for this smoke and mirrors bullshit. What does he think we are 2?"

Once the smoke clears all of the students can see their new teacher. Immediately the room is filled with screams of terror.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! They let a dinosaur in the building!" Galinda cried out.

Ms. Morrible rapped a yardstick on her desk. "That IS enough." The class quieted down as the creepy old woman picked up a large stack of papers from her desk. "I am Ms. Morrible and I am your new teacher. I am handing out homework packets that will be due by Friday when class _begins_. From now on there will be NO comments from any of you unless you have raised your hand AND I have called on you. There will be NO sleeping in my class. If you sleep in here I will assign more homework and you will earn a detention. History is an important subject and requires focus to fully understand."

The homework packet was 20 pages long…and didn't even have pictures on it! All of the students stared at the homework like it was a death sentence. By the end of class Fiyero and Galinda had added 10 more pages of homework onto their load as well as a detention. Elphaba and Boq waited outside the front doors for their friends to be released from the educational prison.

Once he stepped outside Fiyero fell to his knees and cried out, "Freeeeeedommmm!"

Elphaba looked at her friends worriedly, "Are you ok? They weren't too hard on you in there right?"

Galinda swooned onto Elphaba, placing a hand on her forehead. "Oh it was dreadful! They made us sit there and…do our homework!"

Fiyero nodded, "I-it was awful in there. Not an ounce of happiness in that place. It was dark…very, very dark."

Elphaba suspected as much, "We have to do something about this hideous woman. We need to get rid of her. We are just too young to become pencil pushing slaves that are absolutely boring!" Her three friends nodded in agreement. "We should…send her someplace else. Anyplace else."

"A land without magic." Fiyero says mystically.

Galinda raises an eyebrow at that, "You mean Kansas?"

Fiyero shakes his head as his voice becomes serious. "No a place much, much worse." He motions for them to gather around as he begins to describe this dark place. "This land is a dark place. The creatures that live there are deadly if you cross them. An innocent dust bunny got lost in the large dome building where the creatures live. In the darkness a giant force begins to draw the poor dust bunny closer. It was a short-lived battle; the dust bunny didn't stand a chance. The dark force pulled it in and destroyed the small creature. That is the land where we must send her."

There were a few gasps at his story of this dark land. They all nod their heads in agreement that this was the perfect place to send this new evil teacher. They agreed to meet outside the school one hour before school started tomorrow to figure out how they were going to accomplish this.

The next morning, the four friends gathered outside the school to discuss their options.

Elphaba opened her bag up and pulled out a book. "All right guys, I found this book in my attic. It says it can send someone to a different world. Kind of like a spell."

Galinda claps in excitement, "Oh good! How does it work?"

Elphaba opened the book, "All we have to do is get her to stand on a twistar game board and say 'There's no place like home'. We need to write the name of this land on the game board to make sure she goes to the right place."

Fiyero nods, "That sounds pretty easy. Who has a twistar board?"

Elphaba pulls the game out of her bag. "I have one here, do you know the name of the land Fiyero?"

He rolls his eyes, "Of course I do Elphaba. Just give me a marker and I'll write it down."

Galinda finally had a question about this plan, "How are we going to get her to stand on the board without knowing?"

Elphaba grinned, "That's why it's important for us to be here early. We tape it down where the spots are facing down and draw lines on it to look like tile. She won't know the difference."

Fiyero nodded, "Alright! The name is on here, let's get this thing taped down and painted!"

The four friends go inside and set up the game board right in front of the chalkboard. Galinda writes 'there's no place like home' very small on the chalkboard. They hoped she would read the words out loud before erasing them.

Once everything was set up, they went back outside and waited outside the classroom window for the horrible teacher to show up. They only had to wait about thirty minutes before she showed up. She dropped off an even bigger stack of papers than yesterday on her desk before looking around the room. She began to write part of her lecture on the board when she noticed some writing already on her board.

Leaning down Ms. Morrible leans in and reads the words. She stands back up before saying, "There's no place like home? Why would anyone…" Before she can finish that thought she begins spinning in a fast circle before falling through the floor. She falls for quite some time before landing hard on a stone floor of some sort.

She groans as she picks herself up off the ground slowly. Brushing off her clothes she looks around. She is in some sort of dome shaped building. As she walks around she finds what looks like a front door. Before she approaches it the door begins to open. Ms. Morrible has to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in. She can see four figures walking towards her.

Once the door closes the largest of the creatures smiles at her. "Hi! I'm Tinkie Winkie!"

Morrible's eyes go wide and she screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The four friends watch as the evil teacher gets sucked into a hole. They are all celebrating with high fives. They were no free from the evil of homework! Once they were done celebrating, the friends go inside to erase the words and take away the board.

Boq trips next to the desk and falls hard into the wooden structure. The stack of homework shifts before falling onto Boq and killing him.

Galinda pointed, "Oh my god! She killed Biq!"

Elphaba shook her head slowly, "It's Boq."

Fiyero fell to his knees, "Nooo! Your death will not be in vain Boq. You are proof that too much homework is deadly. We will continue to fight the injustice of homework!"


End file.
